The Dimension X War
by Der Held der Zeit
Summary: The Turtles go to Dimension X to defeat Krang and Shredder once and for all, but turns out they're not the only ones wanting to defeat them. Our heroes suddenly find themselves involved in a large scale conflict in Dimension X.
1. Chapter 1

Another day in New York City. The streets busy as usual with heavy traffic and people going to work or browsing stores. NYC is a city with lots of interesting characters, including a quartet that lives in its sewers. A quite unusual quartet that's not even human. Naturally, we're talking about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. As we leave the surface and head underground into their Lair, as they call it, we see them gathered in their living room chatting happily and relaxing. Even crime-fighting mutant turtles need a break sometimes.

"Man, it's great having time off crime fighting and ninja practicing once in a while!" Raphael stretches his arms on the couch.

"Indeed, Raphael. Gives me time to work in my lab." Donatello replies.

"Do you ever get a break? Relax, for once. Geez!" Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Science is relaxing to me." Donatello places his palm on his chest.

"Well, whatever suits you, Donatello." Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Well, fellas, I'm gonna catch up on my reading" Leonardo says as he walks out of the living room.

"How does Leonardo do it? Reading anything but comic books makes my head hurt." Michelangelo shudders.

"Same here... my head bumps onto the table after falling asleep." Raphael smirks.

"You guys really should cultivate your mind more." Donatello sighs.

"Ease up, Donatello. We bust our shells practicing and fighting crime on a daily basis. Let us watch mindless entertainment for a break, will ya?" Raphael remarks annoyed.

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in my lab working on my new invention." Donatello shrugs and walks out of the living room.

"Those dudes really oughta know how to chill." Michelangelo says as he open his soda can.

"Atta boy, Michelangelo!" Raphael smiles. "Now... what shall we do, then?" he rubs his chin.

"How about we play some fighting games?" Michelangelo suggests.

"Fighting games?! Give us a break Michelangelo!" Raphael pleads.

"Okay. How about a flick?"

"What kinda flick ya got in mind?"

"We got one last week we haven't watched yet." Michelangelo lifts his index finger.

"Oh, you mean that one? Doesn't look like the kind for two turtles to relax with." Raphael points out.

"Well, dude. It's not like the title sheds much light on its content." Michelangelo chuckles.

"Hmm... you do have a point." Raphael rubs his chin. "Okay. Fine. Let's watch it, then." he concedes.

Michelangelo inserts the VHS in the VCR and presses the "play" button.

Meanwhile, Leonardo is peacefully reading a book about Japanese history in his chamber. Donatello seems to be working on a trans-dimensional portal.

* * *

Moving somewhere else, in a distant galaxy called Dimension X, we take a look at the Technodrome, where the Turtles' arch nemesis, Shredder and Krang, reside and plot their next moves.

"Hey, Rocksteady. Ya think there's beer in space?" Bebop asks with his mouth full of Lays chips.

"I hope so, Bebop." Rocksteady looks at the ceiling.

"The times we've been to dimension x we found no beer, though." Bebop throws away his empty bag of chips.

"The boss never lets us have any fun." Rocksteady protests.

"What are the boss and Krang doing right now, anyway?" Bebop scratches his head.

"Probably talking about stuff that's too complicated for us to understand." Rocksteady shrugs.

In the control room, Shredder and Krang are bickering as usual.

"Krang, we've been doing nothing all week long. When are we finally going to leave Dimension X?" Shredder protests.

"We? Speak for yourself, Shredder. I've been busy." Krang cries.

"Doing what, exactly?" Shredder folds his arms.

"Plenty of things. Like instructing the Foot Soldiers to repair the Technodrome, for one thing."

"Well, I've had long enough of being stuck on this asteroid!" Shredder cries.

"Quit moaning! Didn't you want to conquer Earth?" Krang frowns.

"Exactly. I wanted to conquer Earth. Not this hellhole!" Shredder slams his fist on the table.

"Well get used to it. We're gonna control our future empire from here!" Krang makes his trademark laugh.

"Very funny." Shredder frowns. "We'll be lucky if the turtles don't get us before we get them!"

"Always with the turtles in mind." Krang rolls his eyes. "Such an obsession!"

"You don't understand. I have a score to settle." Shredder frowns.

* * *

A couple of hours later, the movie is over. Thus being time for both Michelangelo and Raphael to review the ride they've just experienced.

"Well..." Raphael takes a deep breath. "That certainly was an interesting movie.

"You can say that again, hermano". Michelangelo blinks quickly.

"Ya really can't judge a movie by its title and synopsis." Raphael looks at the cover as he holds it in front of him.

"Indeed." Michelangelo just nods.

"Man..." Raphael places his palm on his forehead. "That part with the werewolf was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in a movie.

"What? No, dude. The part with the clown driving a train into the moon was weirder than that." Michelangelo argues.

"I was too focused on the awesomeness of that scene to think of it as weird, Michelangelo." Raphael widens his eyes.

"But yeah, a werewolf ordering sushi in a tree house is definitely weirdo."

"Said tree house looking exactly like Donkey Kong's home made it even weirder." Raphael swallows.

"Donkey Kong is cool, but his games are so hard, man." Michelangelo sighs.

"Not to the expert here." Raphael points at himself.

"Humble as ever, I see." Michelangelo rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, whoever made this movie was clearly drunk or high." Raphael chuckles.

"Yea, didn't like it much myself..." Michelangelo sighs.

"I can't believe we've wasted our precious spare time on a crap movie like this!" Raphael cries.

"Raphael and Michelangelo talking to each other on the couch with the TV off? What's the world coming into?" Donatello cries in disbelief as he walks in the living room.

"Great. Here comes the poison dexter." Raphael rolls his eyes.

"I just needed this 2 hour break to finally complete my new invention!" Donatello places his hands on his hips.

"What is it? A new pizza oven?" Michelangelo's mouth waters.

"Nope! My new and improved trans-dimensional portal!" Donatello grins.

"What! No!" Raphael stands up. "Not that booby trap again!" he cries.

"It will work this time, trust me." Donatello raises his hands in defense.

"Just like it was gonna in the last 26 times, right?" Raphael folds his arms.

"Science takes time and patience, you know." Donatello frowns.

"And it takes away many lives in the process, as well." Raphael points at Donatello's chest.

"Oh, come on. You're still alive, aren't you? Donatello rolls his eyes.

"Yea and I've got scars with plenty of history to tell."

"Whatever." Donatello sighs. "Where is Leonardo?"

"Dude's reading, if I recall" Michelangelo smiles.

"Well, don't bother him, then. I'll talk to him later. Come!" Donatello signals asking his brothers to follow him into the lab.

The trio enters the lab and there it is, the infamous trans-dimensional portal that has aided the turtle family several times in the past and also given it some headaches.

Donatello goes to the control panel and presses some buttons in an attempt of opening the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Raphael gulps.

The portal glows purple and shows a spinning pattern, meaning it's been opened. It remains that way for about 15 seconds and then fades.

"See? I told you it works." Donatello smiles.

"Thank God we've survived!" Raphael throws his arms up in the air in celebration.

"Did you really think I'd push you into it or something?" Donatello frowns.

"No, but something coming out and pulling us wasn't a long shot."

"What is going on here, fellas?" the trio turn their heads to the entrance. Leonardo is here.

"Leonardo! I was just showing them that the portal works again!" Donatello gives a thumbs up.

"Nice work, Donatello!" Leonardo smiles. "This means we can finally put our plan into practice."

"Plan?" Raphael lifts his eyebrow.

"Like, what plan?" Michelangelo scratches his head.

"Turtles." Leonardo stands straight, meaning business. "Get ready. We're going into the Technodrome and finally defeat Shredder and Krang."

Michelangelo and Raphael look at each other.

"Ya mean, now?" Michelangelo asks.

"You got a few minutes to grab your gear and focus." Leonardo folds his arms.

"Wait a minute! A surprise attack? In Dimension X to boot?!" Raphael protests.

"Yes. What about it?" Leonardo lifts his eyebrow.

"Leonardo, we're getting just right into the lion's den, for shell's sake!"

"Turtles, we've been fighting Shredder and Krang for God knows how long. It's time to put an end to this cat and mouse chase once and for all." Leonardo slams his fist on his palm.

"What if we die out there?" Michelangelo bites his lip.

"We'll die fighting if we have to." Leonardo answers sternly. "Donatello, open the portal!" Leonardo orders while pointing his katana toward the portal.

Donatello nods and does as he's ordered to. A few seconds later, the portal opens again with the same glowing purple light and its spinning pattern. Raphael and Michelangelo waste no time and grab their weapons. Leonardo raises his arm looking behind at his brothers to check if they are ready. They nod and Leonardo points at the portal giving a battle cry as they jump into it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the surface of New York City, at a comic book convention, April O'Neill and her crew at the entrance ready to go live for the 5 o'clock news.

"This is April O'Neil from Channel 6 news, live here at the biggest comic book convention in NYC where all the big comic book fans gather and feel right at home."

A teenager walks nearby and April attempts to interview him.

"Tell us, who is your favorite superhero?"

"Green Lantern." the teenager smiles.

"And why is that?" April asks.

"I like green hahaha." he laughs and leaves.

"Well... that's certainly a good reason." April chuckles. "Let us interview another person."

A fat guy with pimples on his face wearing a Bugman t-shirt approaches.

"So, I'm guessing your favorite superhero is Bugman, is that right?" April smiles.

"Nah, ma'am. I like Bugman and all but my favorite ones are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"Really? And why is that?"

"We both share our favorite dish: pizza!" he grins and then walks away.

"As you can see, there's a wide variety of preference among comic books fans. This is April O'Neil from Channel Six News signing off!"

The story is over and are the cameras are shut down.

"I like turtles because I like pizza!" Vernon Fenwick mocks the fat comic book fan. "What a lardo."

"What's the matter, Vernon? Can't handle the fact that the Turtles are very popular these days?" April smirks.

"I just don't get it why they're labeled as superheroes."

"Vernon, they have saved the Earth countless times, you know." April says dryly.

"Oh please! They were just at the right place at the right time!" Vernon protests.

"I guess it's expected for a chicken like you to be jealous of brave people." April rolls her eyes and walks away.

"They're reptiles, not people!" Vernon cries.

April goes in the van and sits down to relax a bit. It's been a tiresome day for her and she could really use a break. But that rest is gonna have to wait since someone's trying to contact the van through the screen.

April sighs and stands up. She walks toward the control panel and turns on the screen to receive the incoming message from whoever might be reaching the van.

"April!" no one other than Burne, obviously.

"Yes, Chief?" April replies tiredly.

"Good work on the story. But I wanna see you in my office later today!" Burne orders with his usual stern face and then the screen goes blank. The message was short and straight to the point. What did Burne want this time? April probably wondered.

Either way, there was no time to rest since her crew had to return to Channel 6.

* * *

Back to the Technodrome, Bebop and Rocksteady are in their room watching professional wrestling on their small tv.

"Hulk Hogan doesn't have it in him anymore." Bebop shakes his head.

"Really? I personally think he's still awesome!" Rocksteady disagrees.

"Hogan is old as hell, man!"

"He could still kick your ass!" Rocksteady protests.

"Could not!" Bebop stands up.

"Could too!" Rocksteady does the same and faces Bebop in a heated argument.

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Quiet numbskulls!"

Both mutants turn their heads. When did Shredder enter their room?

"Boss!" Rocksteady cries.

"We got work to do. So get moving!" Shredder orders.

"What's up, boss?" Bebop asks eagerly.

"We're going to Earth to look for fuel."

"Alright!" Rocksteady closes his fists in excitement.

The trio leave the room and head to the control room where there's also the trans-dimensional portal.

"We're all set, Krang. Open the portal." Shredder announces.

"Good. Here goes."

Krang opens the portal and the trio jump into it. They end up landing on a back alley.

"OWWWWWW!" Rocksteady cries.

"Rocksteady fell into a trash can, boss!" Bebop points at Rocksteady with his legs sticking out of a trash can battling to get out of it.

"Then help him, you idiot!" Shredder cries.

Bebop grabs Rocksteady forcing him to sit on the ground and then uses his strength to pull out the trash can out of him, tossing it away after he's done.

"Thanks Bebop" Rocksteady scratches a small lump on his head.

The trio leave the back alley and walk for about 10 minutes until they reach something that appears to be a big science building.

"The fuel's in there, boss?" Rocksteady asks.

"Yes. It's a new source of fuel that has been discovered. Scientists claim it to be very powerful and saving." Shredder replies.

"Discovered? Where?" Bebop scratches his head.

"Scientists are not sure of its origin yet. They believe it might be of alien origin. "

"How come we haven't found it on Dimension X, then?" Rocksteady scratches his head.

"Space isn't limited to Dimension X, horn brain." Shredder scolds him.

"How we gonna get in, boss? 'dis place's full of guards." Bebop points at several armed soldiers guarding the entrance.

"Nothing we haven't done before." Shredder smirks.

Shredder jumps in front of two soldiers guarding the entrance and throws a smoke bomb right at their feet. The other soldiers run to the entrance and get caught in the smoke cloud as well. As it fades away, the soldiers lay down unconscious. It was one of Shredder's typical sleep inducing bombs.

The trio rushes into the main entrance and Bebop and Rocksteady pull out their laser guns shooting the security by the front desk. Shredder grabs the throat of the civilian behind the counter and asks him where they keep the top secret fuel. He doesn't hesitate much in telling him where to find it. It's way up, on the top floor, to be precise. Shredder lets him go and orders bebop and Rocksteady to follow him. Both sigh. It's always on the darned top floor! Without any noteworthy opponents, they get to the top floor easily where they find a strange looking blue glowing bar inside of colorless box on top of a desk.

"Krang, come in!" Shredder takes out his communicator.

"Have you found it, Shredder?" Krang asks sternly.

"Take a look at this blue bar on the desk. Is this it?" Shredder turns his wrist pointing the communicator screen to the desk.

"Yes, that's the one, Shredder. Bring it to me!" Krang cries excitedly.

Shredder orders Bebop and Rocksteady to grab the box. The portal opens and the trio jump into it.

* * *

Very far away, in Dimension X, there's this place where individuals from all over the universe hang out at. Upon entering it, one would initially assume it's a bar, since there's a counter just opposite of the entrance door. But by turning their head to the right, they'll notice a lower level with a circular form resembling an arena with stands around it for the audience. It serves, in fact, for fighting. This place operates as both a bar and also as an arena for those who want to take out their frustrations and fight. At the moment, there's no one fighting, but violence can break out at any moment. After all, booze is sold here. Space booze, to be precise.

Behind the counter, the barman, a pinkish creature with 3 eyes and a trunk-like nose, cleans a glass. Customers by the counter drink happily and chat. Pretty quiet day so far. Once in a while there is one to break the status quo.

"Yo, jabrouni!" a short, fat green man wearing purple shades addresses the barman. "Throw me anoduh glass of Sternblitz!"

The barman nods and proceeds to fill in a glass with a bright purple liquid. The costumer who has requested it is in his 3rd one by now, but still appears to be pretty sober.

Suddenly, a square shaped purple spinning pattern shows up in the air. Some costumers get startled. The barman stares at it in perplex. Some seconds later four green creatures come out of it and fall on the floor. The pattern disappears as quick as it appeared.

"Get off me, Michelangelo!" Donatello cries in pain.

"I'd love to, dude, if Raphael got his elbow off my face!" Michelangelo pushes Raphael's face away from his.

"This doesn't look like the Technodrome, guys." Leonardo looks around as he slowly gets on his feet.

The Turtles look at some costumers sitting on tables staring at them dumbfounded and wary of them. One group seemed to be happily playing cards until they got interrupted by the unwanted inter-dimensional guests. Donatello goes to the counter and addresses the barman.

"Pardon me." the barman looks at him awkwardly. "Where are we?"

"Dimension X?" the barman raises his eyebrow, stating the obvious.

"Well duh, smartass!" Raphael snaps. "But where in exactly?"

"You're at Sigmund's club. One of Dimension X's finest arena club." the barman explains.

"How did we end up here, Donatello?" Leonardo asks.

"Must have gotten the wrong coordinates." Donatello scratches his chin.

The costumers resume their fun. These creatures were just lost travelers who took the wrong path. Nothing to see here, folks.

"So now we're in the middle of Dimension X?!" Michelangelo grabs his head.

"Great! Just great!" Raphael rolls his eyes. "I knew something like this would happen. Nice going, Einstein!" points at Donatello's chest.

"There's always a risk involved in dimensional travelling, you know." Donatello protests.

"Always a risk?! TRAVELLING?! Do I look like a clown to you?" Raphael threatens him with his fist.

"Everybody calm down." Leonardo grabs Raphael's arm. "Mister." looks at the barman. "Is there a way we can get a vehicle of some sort to get out of here?"

"Unless you have your own vehicle, then you gotta travel by foot. Although that's not really advisable here." the barman warns.

"I'd rather be watching that weird crappy movie right now instead of being stuck here." Michelangelo sighs.

"Donatello, do you have an idea of how far we might be from the Technodrome?" Leonardo asks, naturally expecting a positive answer.

"Well, there's this device I brought with me, in case we missed the coordinates that can detect big movable objects." Donatello smiles and pulls a grey rectangular shaped device off the back of his shell. "So, lemme check..." Donatello presses a button and the device makes a few beeping sounds.

"So, how far?" Raphael taps his foot impatiently.

"Good news, guys. We're not exactly next door to the Technodrome, but we aren't a plane distance away from it either."

"In other words, we'll have to walk quite a bit." Raphael says dryly.

"Well, yea..." Donatello scratches his head laughing nervously.

Raphael grabs Donatello's neck and starts choking him in anger Leonardo and Michelangelo grab his arms and make him stop. Raphael calms down, but nevertheless, the Turtles are obviously in a tough situation here. Donatello's calculations were wrong, thus making them land someplace else in Dimension X quite far away form the Technodrome. And with Shredder and Krang getting heir hands on a very powerful alien fuel source, who knows if they won't get to Earth before the Turtles get to them? How will the Turtles survive this hostile dimension and find the Technodrome and the way back home?

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

At Channel Six, April is about to enter Burne Thompson's office.

"About damn time, April!" Burne points at his wrist watch.

"We were stuck in traffic, chief." April explains.

"Whatever." Burne raises his hand uninterested in hearing her explanation.

"So, what's going on, chief?"

"I tell you what's going on. You've turned another story into a turtles-story!" Burne slams his fist on the desk.

"Me? All I did was interview comic book fans!" April explains.

"Don't matter! You should have interviewed a different one as soon as he mentioned the word turtles." Burne replies sternly.

"I couldn't just do that!" April protests.

"Of course you couldn't." Burne rolls his eyes. "You always try to shamelessly promote those shellbacks in your stories. Are you their agent, or something?"

April just looks at him appalled. No point in arguing with a wall.

"You won't be doing any stories or opening the news for a while until you think about what I said. Now go!" Burne points at the door.

"Whatever you say, boss." April takes a deep sigh and walks out of Burne's office.

As April walks down the corridor, Vernon crosses paths with her.

"Well, well. What did Burne scold you for this time, April?" Vernon smirks.

"That's none of your business, Vernon." April replies sternly.

"Touchy, are we? Guess you've finally gotten blacklisted." Vernon chuckles.

April restrains herself and just walks away, ignoring him. She enters her office and sits down on the chair behind her desk, taking a deep sigh. Stress was getting to her badly. It was bad enough dealing with Burne and Vernon already, and now she's gotten put aside by her boss who's most likely going to give her stories and the news to Vernon, her biggest rival.

It is true that her best stories have mostly involved the turtles, but how could that be her fault? The turtles were the city's protectors. The only ones who could stand up to big threats such as Shredder and Krang, so pretty much any story involving the turtles was quite big and raked in big ratings. And since April was the network's top news reporter, then obviously she was the one covering turtle-related stories at the end of the day. And as their best friend and biggest confider, it was a lot easier for her to become aware of significant details that others couldn't get so easily. You could argue that April helped making the turtles famous. She always painted them in a positive light and one can never underestimate the power of the media when it comes to influencing people. At first the city distrusted the turtles and they had to hide from humans, but eventually they warmed up to them and now the turtles can relax more and walk around the city without fearing harassment from mobs. Still, many people didn't trust the turtles including the authorities and the big corporation men. Burne was one of those people who never got sold on the turtles. He did admit they helped him get high ratings several times, but he still looked down upon them and viewed them as more of a threat to the city and one of the main causes on so much unrest in the last years. On one hand, he admitted that the turtles stopped villains, mainly Shredder and Krang, from taking over the city, but on the other hand he attributed the fault of those villain's actions to the turtles as well since they never seemed to be able of finally catching them once and for all.

Someone knocks on the door. April gets up and opens it. It's Irma.

"Irma." April smiles tiredly. It was nice seeing a friendly after what she just went through.

"April. Heard you went to see Burne. How did it go?"

"Bad, Irma. He's pretty much demoted me." April sighed.

"Gosh." Irma felt for her friend. "I guess you won't be covering the stolen 'alien fuel source' story, then."

"Alien fuel source?" April blinks. "Oh, you mean the one that was mysteriously found recently? It was stolen?"

"Yes, just a while ago." Irma nods.

"I bet Shredder and Krang are behind this."

"Vernon is covering the story." Irma frowns.

"How surprising." April rolls her eyes.

"Well, gotta get goin' now." Irma looks at her watch. "Got a date with Howie." she smiles.

"Howie? The... musician?" April tries hard not to put down her friend's date.

"Yes, him. By the way, he'd love to see the turtles again."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual." April chuckles.

Irma leaves and April is left alone in her office. Then it comes to her the strangeness of something like a powerful fuel source being stolen by quite possibly Shredder and Krang, and the turtles not intervening. She takes out her turtlecom and tries to reach the turtles but to no avail, which she finds strange as well. She decides to call Splinter instead.

"Yes? What is it, April?" Splinter picks up the call.

"Splinter, I can't contact the turtles."

"The turtles went to Dimension X to fight Shredder and Krang."

"They went?" April is surprised.

"Yes... but I have a bad feeling about it." Splinter replies anxiously.

"Splinter, are you watching the news?"

"Yes, and I believe Shredder is behind the stealing of the fuel source."

"So do I. Hold it. I'll be right there."

April ends the call and runs out of her office.

* * *

Krang opens the portal and Shredder, bebop and Rocksteady jump into the control room.

"Where is it, Shredder?" Krang asks.

"Here, Krang. Just like you've asked." Shredder points at bebop who hands the box over to Krang.

"Perfect!" Krang grabs the box smiling. "Now, before we put this in our fuel tank, I must investigate what kind of fuel it is and must liquify it."

"Liquify it?" Rocksteady scratches his head.

"Of course you dumb mutant." Krang scolds him. "I can't just put a strange substance in solid form that looks like a plutonium bar in our fuel tank."

"Man, science is complicated." Bebop raises his eyebrow.

"Hmm something's not right here..." Shredder scratches his metal face patch.

"What is it, Shredder?" Krang sighs. He could see where this was going.

"Why didn't the turtles come and try to stop us as usual?"

"Who cares? Maybe they didn't get there in time. Doesn't matter since they can't reach us. Now, if you excuse me." Krang turns around and goes to his lab to work on the mysterious alien fuel.

"Maybe the toitles finally gave up!" Bebop laughs.

"Silence, you cretin!" Shredder yells making him shut up. "Prepare yourselves. We're going back to Earth."

"But why, boss?" Rocksteady asks.

"We're going to pay the turtles a visit." Shredder smirks.

"Oh goody!" Bebop and Rocksteady high five each other.

* * *

"Where did ya kids come from, anyways?"

The turtles turn their heads to the counter where the green individual wearing purple shades is holding an empty glass. His voice indicates that he's already tipsy to say the least.

"We come from Earth." Leonardo replies.

"E-earth?" he scratches his head. "Nevuh headuva it *hic*"

"It's like very faaaaaaar away" Raphael smiles sweetly... in a sarcastic manner, obviously.

"Wacha doin' here, then?" the drunk creature raises her eyebrow.

"We've got business to take care of." Leonardo places his hands on the hips.

"Leme guess, revenge agin' an old foe?" he smirks.

"You could say that..." Donatello replies dryly.

"You alien dudes don't happen to know where a place called Technodrome is, do ya?" Michelangelo asks.

"Techno-wat?" the drunk scratches his head confused.

"Never heard of such place." the barman shrugs.

"Oh come on, now. Ya tellin' us you've never noticed a huge white round-shaped fortress with an eye on top of it in the area?" Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Oh, dat weirdo lookin thing? must be a space mercenaries base or somethin'" the green alien chuckles.

"Mercenaries?" Michelangelo raises his eyebrow. "Is that what our amigos Shredhead and Krang do here to kill time?"

Suddenly the whole place goes awkwardly quiet and everyone is staring at the turtles again. This time with fear in their eyes.

"Oy, wacha just sed?" the drunk alien stands up with his mouth open.

"I said..."

"Krang!" the barman cried. "You know Krang?"

"Unfortunately, yea." Raphael shrugs.

"da sonavabitch is the biggest tyrant in dimension ex!" the green alien's expression turns into anger. "He's offed somma best friends!" he grabs the empty glass and smashes it on the floor.

The other costumers just look down. Probably reliving through some painful memories.

"He's still alive, then..." the barman mutters.

"You didn't know it?" Donatello blinks taken aback.

"No one has ever spotted him outside in ages!" someone from one of the tables on the other side of the room chimes in. "Last time we've heard of him, was when he got banished and his body taken away from him!"

The drunk creature starts to cry. Michelangelo places his hand on his shoulder.

"Well, don't worry, guys. Krang has been trying to take over our planet for years but has always failed because we always end up stopping him." Leonardo reassures the whole room.

"You've beaten Krang before?!" the barman looks at them in awe.

"Well, not really. He and Shredder always come back somehow." Raphael rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, the costumers start chatting with each other and the chatter turns into arguing. The barman asks the turtles to follow him and they accept walking behind him through a door behind the counter. As they enter the room the barman goes to the opposite wall and presses a specific button sequence on an electronic pad on the wall. A few seconds later, the wall turns, revealing a secret path.

"Woah, fantabuloso!" Michelangelo gives thumbs up.

"Fantabuloso cliché, ya mean." Raphael chuckles.

The barman just ignores the observations made by both and enters the secret path. The Turtles follow him into a stairwell that leads to an underground floor. Donatello bends over and notices that it's quite deep and can't see the end of it. After some hesitation the Turtles decide to climb down the stairwell that goes through a not very well lit corridor. There are light bulbs down the way but one can tell they're not very powerful.

"Wanna bet electricity is hella expensive here in Dimension X as well?" Raphael whispers to Leonardo's ear.

Eventually the stairwell ends and there's nothing but a door standing in their way. The barman opens it, but this time it's a fairly well lit room. The room is also pretty big and packed with several aliens. Looking at the walls, one can see several laser guns hanging on them. And there's also plenty of desks with papers on them. The Turtles were quite perplexed and fascinated about all of this. A big burly dark orange alien wearing black trunks approaches the barman and does not look satisfied about the presence of strangers in the room, especially when there's four of them.

"Hálfdan!" he cries. "Who are these creatures?! You can't just bring strangers in here!"

"Relax, Ceadda." he raises his hands defensively. "They are not our enemies."

The big dark orange creature inspects the four turtles. It's gonna take more than his comrade's words to tranquilize him.

"Identify yourselves, aliens!" he orders while pointing at them.

"We are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Leonardo announces assertively. "And we mean you no harm."

"No harm?!" Ceadda cries. "What is this? A cliché'd alien invasion movie? Do I look like a clown to you?!" he snaps.

"Well, not really. Clowns ain't usually orange." Raphael smiles nervously.

"Silence, smartass!" Ceadda grabs him by the throat. Of course, this starts a commotion in the room. Not to mention the Turtles grab their weapons as well just in case. Was a fight about to break?

"Calm down, Ceadda!" the barman grabs his arm. "Let him go and I'll explain you everything."

Ceadda looks at Raphael. All he does is grin nervously and make bambi eyes in a poor pleading attempt to make the big alien put him down. And he does drop him on his butt, but it was not due to Raphael's acting at all.

"Follow us... Ninja Turtles." the barman asks.

Donatello helps bringing Raphael back to his feet and then the four turtles follow the two aliens. Some of the other aliens in the room look at them suspiciously while others go back to work. The turtles follow both Hálfdan and Ceadda for quite a while walking through several rooms amazed at what was going down under the bar. There was everything in that place: Weapons, vehicles, food... it looked almost like an army base! Eventually the group enters a small room with a desk and a shelf with files in it. Ceadda takes a sit behind the desk and Hálfdan stands by it. Ceadda asks him to explain what was going on and to tell him about these alien creatures. Hálfdan then explains him how they suddenly entered the bar through an inter-dimensional portal by mistake and that they wanted to go to the place called Technodrome instead where Krang, Dimension X's former ruler, resides at the moment in order to fight him.

"So, you and Krang are big enemies?" Ceadda asks.

"Correct." Leonardo nods.

"Afirmativo." Michelangelo folds his arms.

Ceadda stands up and takes out a file case from the shelf behind him, placing it on his desk and opening it. He takes out a file and hands it to Hálfdan who then hands it to Leonardo. It's a file about Krang. The data in it contains the number of his man power, and also the weaponry he has at his disposition. There's a picture of Krang on top of a huge body that definitely is not his current one, probably meaning that it's Krang's original body. Hard to tell from a fairly small picture, but the body looked bigger and more powerful than his current one. No wonder they took it away from him before banishing him from Dimension X. The Turtles had always heard about Krang being a ruthless warlord before meeting Shredder, but they never got to know the extent of his power and influence in Dimension X. The few times the Turtles had been to the dimension it felt like a pretty unruly place without any authority whatsoever. They knew it was a dangerous place and certainly had experienced it. Not to mention their friends, Neutrinos, had told them that it was a place that was always at war and where violence was a simply daily reality just like pizza and fighting Shredder were to the Turtles.

So what exactly had happened to Dimension X after Krang got banished from it? And who were these mysterious aliens who apparently considered Krang their enemy? Krang had big enemies on this place other than the Neutrinos?

"This file looks fairly outdated." Donatello points out while looking onto it over Leonardo's shoulder.

"Indeed it does." Ceadda nods. "We haven't heard much of Krang ever since he was banished from this place. We've been trying to hunt him for some years now."

"Was Krang as bad as he claims to have been?" Michelangelo asks.

"Bad?!" Hálfdan looks at him in shock. "Aren't you his enemies as well? Shouldn't you know this very well?"

"Kinda hard to take seriously someone whose plans we ruin all the time." Raphael smirks.

"And how are you able to fight against Krang? Are you part of a big resistance group in your homeworld?" Ceadda asks.

"Krang never really had many resources available in the Technodrome while on our home planet." Leonardo explains.

"I see..." Ceadda taps his fingers on the desk. "And why is he back to Dimension X?"

"Because we kicked his tail-brain outta Earth." Raphael grins.

"How didn't you know Krang was back in Dimension X?" Donatello lifts his eyebrow. "Don't his rock soldiers patrol the area frequently?"

"No, not really." Hálfdan shakes his head. "That's why we assumed he was commanding his army from another galaxy far away." explains.

"I see." Leonardo scratches his chin. "Who rules Dimension X, then?"

Hálfdan and Ceadda stare at him and then at each other and then take a deep sigh.

"Dimension X is complete anarchy." Hálfdan pulls a chair and takes a seat. "It's been like this for decades now, with different factions and warlords trying to take it over. Krang being one of them, as you know."

"Sounds like a fun place." Raphael says dryly.

"Our faction has been fighting against Krang and his men for several years now. Eventually we and others were able to join forces and get him banished from Dimension X." Hálfdan goes on with his explanation.

"But as everyone can tell from stepping outside, stability and order haven't been brought to the area. And we all knew Krang would come back someday and try to take it back." Ceadda folds his arms.

"How did you not know that Krang was in the Technodrome?" Leonardo asks.

"That big round shaped fortress lookalike thing?" Ceadda raises his eyebrow. "Come on, now. Do you really think Krang has the guts to walk around Dimension X without tons of men guarding him?"

"Sounds like he was a kind ruler." Raphael chuckles.

"If slavery and genocide fit your criteria of "kind ruler" then sure." Ceadda replies sternly.

"So, whom did you think the Technodrome belonged to?" Donatello asks.

"To a group of mercenaries or to some resistance group, I'm guessing." Ceadda shrugs.

"It's on a fairly remote area. An island shaped asteroid that's quite far away from here. The only activity that has been detected near it were some purple looking robots and 3 creatures, one of them wearing a metal mask. Two of them frequently come to the bar."

"Bebop and Rocksteady!" Leonardo cries.

"And Shredder!" Michelangelo adds.

"So it turns out those two dumb looking thugs are in cahoots with Krang..." Ceadda mutters.

"You've met them?" Donatello asks.

"A few times while serving drinks at the bar, yes. And also saw them getting their ass kicked by 2 inter-galactic thieves on the arena."

"That's Bebop and Rocksteady for ya!" Raphael chuckles.

"It appears that Krang hasn't gotten very helpful henchmen in the past few years." Hálfdan scratches his head.

"Anyway." Ceadda clears his throat. "Since you came here to fight Krang, then I propose we join forces." he offers.

"That would come quite in handy. Strength in numbers." Leonardo smirks.

"So, I take it we have a deal?" Ceadda smiles.

"Deal!" Leonardo shakes his hand.

* * *

"Splinter!"

Splinter snaps out of his meditating state. April had arrived.

"April." Splinter greets.

"Have you watched the news? Anything new?"

"No, I have been meditating the whole time." Splinter shakes his head.

"This is serious. How are we gonna stop Shredder when the Turtles are in Dimension X?" April places palm on her head.

"Whether it was truly Shredder who has stolen the fuel source, he must be in Dimension X either way." Splinter scratches his chin.

"Well, true..."

"I'm more concerned about the Turtles myself. Obviously I can't reach them with the turtlecom since they're in another dimension." Splinter takes out the turtlecom and shows the static to April.

"But Splinter." April interrupts. "With that fuel source they can power up the Teachnodrome and reach Earth. The Turtles might have gotten there too late!" she cries.

"This is quite troublesome, indeed." his eyes widen. "Here, follow me." he picks up his walking stick and walks out of his room.

"Where are we going?" April asked.

"If we are going to fight Shredder and Krang without the Turtles, then we need to gather some help."

* * *

"Good work on the stpry about that stolen fuel source, Vernon!" Burne pats him on the back.

"Oh, that was nothing, Chief!" Vernon gloats.

"I bet if had given it to April, she'd have brought the Turtles into it somehow!" Burne cries.

"April sure does have an unhealthy obsession with those amphibians." Vernon mocks.

"The thought of that fuel source falling into the wrong hands is scary, though..." Burne's face turns into a worried expression.

"You fear someone might use it to take over the world, chief?" Vernon jokes.

"I'm just saying it could be that Shredder maniac going at it again."

"Please, chief! April's obsession getting to you." Vernon rolls his eyes.

"Well, maybe you're right." Burne smiles. "Anyway, you can go home now. Unless you'd like to work overtime." he smirks.

"Eh... no thanks, chief." Vernon sweats. "A man's gotta get enough rest, you know!" with this, he quickly opens the office door and leaves.

Vernon takes a deep breath and fixes his tie. This was a tiresome but accomplished workday. And tomorrow there will be more of it. The future looks bright to him on Channel Six from an hierarchy point of view, although he's never been a big fan of working hard and bearing responsibilities. He wondered how April could handle it so well. He didn't like April much, be he knew she was good at her job, even though he would NEVER admit that to anyone. Vernon was seen as a cocky chauvinistic man who colleagues avoided more than necessary. He was also seen as a suck-up who was always on the prey to get a promotion or to get on the good side of Burne. Even though Burne would rather have a drink with Vernon than with April, he wouldn't let his personal bias interfere with business. April was widely considered to be Channel Six's top reporter, so naturally he had to pick her ahead of Vernon when it came for big stories. And despite his pathetic attempts, Burne wasn't one to fall into the sweat fake words of suck-ups. If he didn't like something, he'd just easily yell at Vernon like at anyone else in the network.

Vernon walks down the corridors of Channel Six with his head high showing his usual cockiness after he succeeds at something. As he enters the elevator he starts whistling. Fortunately, the elevator was empty, thus no poor soul had to put up with him during the ride. The elevator reaches the ground floor and Vernon walks out of it toward the main entrance. He takes a look at the sky and it's dark blue and clear. A nice New York City night. He tucks his hands in his pockets and walks down the street with a smug look of success on his face as if he was the kind of the world. He looks at this watch and turns out his favorite Chinese take-way place is still open. He didn't feel like cooking tonight, so he decided to take a different path tonight and pick up some Chinese food to celebrate. As he waits for the light to turn green, a hairy arm suddenly grabs him by the neck pulling him back against a hairy surface.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't ol' Vernon!" a voice laughs.

"You were right, Bebop!" Rocksteady laughs as well.

"Lemme go you brutes!" Vernon yells.

"Not before you tell us where the toitles are." Rocksteady looks him in the eyes in a threatening manner.

"Turtles again?!" Vernon rolls his eyes. "What's with everyone's obsession about them lately?"

"Tells us, pipsqueek!" Bebop tightens his grip, hurting Vernon.

"I.. don..'t... know!" Vernon grasps for air.

"What are you numbskulls doing?" Shredder walks toward them.

"We're asking him about the toiles boss. But he ain't know nothin'!" Rocksteady explains.

"Well, let that useless wimp go, then." Shredder orders.

"Wait." Bebop tucks his hand in Vernon's pocket. "This guy got some dough in his wallet!" he smiles.

"No! I need it for the Chinese food!" Vernon tries to reach the wallet.

"Oh, there's a Chinese place nearby?" Rocksteady's eyes glow. "I'm hungry!" he claps his hands in happiness.

"Fine. Take his money and we'll get some Chinese food, then." Shredder smirks.

Bebop tucks Vernon's wallet in his jeans' pocket and drops him on the floor. Vernon is left there grasping for air and cursing the gods for what just happened to him.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

In the Technodrome.

"The foot soldiers are almost done with the wheel maintenance outside. Splendid" Krang smirks. "Come in, Tragg!" he calls Tragg as the Rock Soldier's general pops up on the big screen.

"Lord Krang! Tragg reporting here!" Tragg replies fairly excited.

"Tragg. I hope you haven't slacked off with the Rock Warriors." Krang warns.

"Not at all, sir." Tragg shakes his head. "My men have been doing drills everyday and I've been pushing them as hard as ever."

"Good job!" Krang smiles. "Anyway, Tragg. I want you to come to the Technodrome and bring every Rock Warrior with you."

"Every single one of them, sir?" General Tragg raises his eyebrow.

"Every single one of them." Krang confirms.

"But sir, there's no way we'll all fit inside the Technodrome."

"Don't be ridiculous, general Tragg!" Krang scolds him. "I'm not asking you for a sleepover. I'm asking you to help me conquer Earth!"

"Oh, my apologies, sir." Tragg bows his head quickly. "But how are you going to take over Earth, sir?"

"I got my hands on this alien fuel source. Currently liquifying it. It's very powerful and will give the Technodrome enough power take over Earth quickly!" Krang laughs using his trademark laugh.

"I understand, sir." Traag nods. "But wouldn't you rather regain the position of supreme Dimension X ruler instead?"

"That's none of your damn business, general Tragg! How insolent of you!" Krang yells.

"M-my apologies, sir!" Traag stutters.

"Anyway." Krang clears his throat. "By the time you get here, the fuel will be ready to use."

"I'm going to warn the men and we'll leave our base right away, sir. But I must inform you that it will take us a few days to get to the Technodrome."

"I'm fully aware of that." Krang sighs. "Like I've said, by the time you get here, we'll be more than ready to invade Earth."

"Very well, sir. I'm going to make the preparations, then."

Krang turns off the big screen, thus ending the call. A Foot Solider approaches him and gives him a look. Krang understands what he means, even though the robot does not speak. The liquification process is still underway, but might be done soon. Krang nods and sends him back.

It's not that General Tragg didn't have a point. Krang was once the supreme ruler of Dimension X, so it's understandable that Tragg would assume he'd want to take it back. And the fact is, he did. But that was easier said than done. Ever since Krang got banished from Dimension X, things had changed. The Dimension has been at constant civil war with different factions trying to gain control of it. Krang would need a bigger army to wipe out all of his enemies, and diplomacy wouldn't be a solution since pretty much everyone in Dimension X hated his guts. Even the biggest mercenaries in the area wouldn't want to work with him, no matter how much he'd pay them. So obviously, in comparison, conquering Earth would be a lot easier since it was technological inferior. Krang has been close to conquering Earth on a few occasions, but the Turtles had always ruined his plans in the end. Krang hated the Turtles, but not as much as Shredder did. To Krang, the Turtles were nothing but mere obstacles that prevented him from achieving his goals... pretty annoying and tough obstacles to dodge, but obviously Krang doesn't have a family feud with the Turtles like Shredder does. Krang has tried to eliminate the Turtles many times before due to them exclusively being a threat to his plans, while Shredder would try to get the Turtles involved somehow so that he could kill them once and for all. Even if the Turtles moved to some other planet and couldn't possibly be a threat to them anymore, Krang is certain that Shredder would still cross the universe just to find them and kill them. That being said, obviously Krang knows that the Turtles will try to foil his plans of conquering Earth once again. And that him, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady and even the Foot Soldiers and the Rock Warriors might not be enough to deter them...

* * *

The bell echoes throughout a big high school in NYC. The students leave class and head home after another long day of school. A short blonde teenager walks out of the building alone, as he usually does every day. His name is Zach and he's not exactly the most popular kid in HS. Some of his classmates joke behind his back and consider him pretty childish still. The reason? The fact that he is a big fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And no one takes him seriously when he says that he knows them and they're his best friends. Can't blame them, but he's actually telling the truth.

On his way home, he decides to stop by the comic shop. He looks around for a bit as if he's looking for something in specific. The clerk knows him, since he's a regular costumer, and seems to know what he's looking for as he quickly tells him that the shop doesn't have what he wants. The teenage boy leaves it disappointed, although not really surprised.

He gets home and announces he's back as he enters the house. Nobody replies to him. Meaning no one is home. He climbs up the stairs and goes into his room. He immediately notices his comic books and action figures all over the place. He was perplexed since he had cleaned up his room just last night. Did his older brother play with his action figures? Highly unlikely. It certainly wasn't his parents who did. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a weapon being pointed at him. He gulps and turns around.

"Hands up, kid!" Bebop chuckles.

"Bebop and Rocksteady!" Zach cries. What were they doing in his house?!

"Hey, kid. Nice toitle toys you got here." Rocksteady mocks him while Bebop laughs.

"Wait until they find this!" Zach clenches his fists in anger.

"Is that so?" Bebop raises his eyebrow. "Then you know where they are, don't ya?"

"They're probably in the sewers, since that's where they live, pig brain."

"Hey! I didn't like that!" Bebop gets angry.

"Tell us where the toitles Lair is if you don't wanna get hurt, kid." Rocksteady threatens him with the finger over the laser gun trigger.

"I don't know." Zach lies.

"Oh man. Why is it so hard to find those toitles?" Bebop frowns.

Zach was a bit surprised. He knew bebop and Rocksteady were stupid, but he never thought that they were that stupid.

"Let's go, then." Rocksteady sighs. As both mutants walk out of Zach's room, they step on his TMNT action figures on purpose, breaking them.

"Why you mutants!" Zach protests as he picks up the pieces. "You know how much these cost me?!"

Bebop and Rocksteady just laugh as they leave the house. So they were looking for the Turtles. After he calmed down a bit, Zach wondered why couldn't they find the Turtles and had to ask him where they were. had the Turtles disappeared? He goes over to his desk and picks up his turtlecom. He calls the Turtles but no answer. Worried, he decides to call Splinter.

"Master Splinter! What happened to the Turtles!" Zach just cries as soon as Splinter gets his call.

"Zach!" Splinter is surprised. "What's wrong?" he asks worried.

"Bebop and Rocksteady were just in my house!"

"What?! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. They asked me if I knew where the Turtles were. And even asked me where the Lair was, but I lied and said I didn't know it and they believed me."

"Well, what's important is that you're safe. You didn't need to risk your life to protect us, young man." Splinter smiles sympathetically.

"Anyway, Master Splinter. Where are the Turtles? I can't reach them on the turtlecom."

"They're in Dimension X as we speak."

"Dimension X? Why?"

"They went in there to fight Shredder and Krang... but they have not come back yet. They might have landed in a random area or planet of that Dimension." Splinter scratches his chin.

"Can we help them, Master?" Zach is starting to get worried. His friends needed help, after all.

"We're trying, but it's not easy." Splinter frowns. "Meet us in the Lair tomorrow. And don't let anyone follow you." Splinter warns.

"Yes, sensei!" Zach cries.

It's been a while since Zach has talked with the Turtles. What could they possibly be going through in Dimension X? He was so concerned about his friends that he couldn't even sleep that night.

* * *

At Channel Six news, someone knocks on Irma's office door. Irma interrupts her daydreaming about her date with Howie the previous date as she savored her coffee by taking a deep sigh and telling that person to come in. Immediately Vernon storms into her office which gives her a knee jerk reaction.

"Vernon! What's wrong! Is the building on fire?!" Irma jumps off her chair in worry.

"Those brutes!" Vernon throws his arms up in the air.

"Huh?" Irma raises her eyebrow.

"Ruining my Chinese dinner last night!" he almost starts sobbing as he rambles.

"What is going on here?" Irma scratches her head. She knew Vernon was weird but this was just awkward.

"Those mutants Bebop and Rocksteady stole my wallet last night!" he clenches his fist in a mix of anger and agony.

"Oh.. so that's what happened..." Irma replies dryly.

"That's all you got to say?!" Vernon cries.

Irma just sighs. Vernon was such a chicken.

"Anyway, do you know where April is?" Irma changes the subject.

"April? What about me?" Vernon points at himself.

"What about you?!" a voice at the door chimes in. It's Burne's. "You're gonna be on air in 20 minutes" he points at his wrist watch. "So go, gogogogo!"

Vernon takes a deep sigh and leaves Irma's office.

"Mr. Thompson, do you happen to know where April is?" Irma asks.

"No... but I'd love to!" Burne cries angrily. "If she thinks skipping work will get her back on primetime, then she's dead wrong!" he turns and slams the door causing Irma to wince.

"Geez..." Irma groans. "Where in the Devil is April?"

* * *

Back at the underground rebel base, Ceadda and Halfdán give the Turtles a tour of the base. They then decide to introduce them to some of the other fighters and thus lead them to a room of 4 fighters. As they enter it, 2 of them are playing cards while smoking cigars and the other two are watching some sort of sport on TV and yelling at it. Halfdán looks at the Turtles with a grin of embarrassment on his face. Raphael just smiles sarcastically while the other Turtles just stare at the spectacle incredulous. Ceadda gets angry and steps in.

"SILENCE!" he screams. The four creatures turn their heads to him instantly.

"Leader!" the black one with four eyes cries as he puts his cards aside.

"Do you have a fucking whore house in here?!" Ceadda yells.

"We were just killing time, sir." the brown lizard-looking creature shrugs and turns off the TV.

"Behave yourselves!" he orders. The four stand up straight. Ceadda clears his throat. "Men! Meet our new members!" he points his hand at the Turtles.

"They twins or something?" The blue tiger-looking one says dryly.

"Pretty likely, yeah." Raphael smiles.

"These lads know Krang quite and beat him numerous times. They're gonna help us beat him."

The four creatures look at each other and then at the Turtles. they don't seem very convinced.

"Beat Krang numerous times?" The grey one with red bee-eyes looks sternly at them. "Bullshit" he folds his arms.

"I find it harder to believe that you suckers have so much trouble with Krang." Raphael smirks.

"What did you just say, freak?!" the blue tiger stands up and tries to jump on him, but Halfdán blocks the way.

"Easy, Orvar." he places his hands on the Tiger's shoulders in an attempt of trying to calm him down.

"We came in peace, hermanos." Michelangelo raises his hands defensively.

"If you're as tough as you say, then prove it." the 4-eyed black creature folds his arms. "Face us in a match." he challenges them. His friends like the idea. The Turtles however, just stare menacingly at Raphael.

"Very well." Ceadda says. "After all, we gotta see them in action to believe them." he chuckles. "Get ready, Turtles. Our soldiers are quite tough."

Halfdán leads the Turtles out of the room and takes them to a locker room where they can prepare themselves for the upcoming 4 vs. 4 bout against the alien rebels.

"You and your big mouth, Raphael." Donatello mutters.

"I've only said what everyone was thinking" Raphael raises his hands defensively.

"You don't speak for all of us, dude." Michelangelo scolds him.

"Be quiet, you." Leonardo orders his brothers. "What's done it's done. And if we're going to join them, then we got to show them what we got. And we also need to know i they're strong enough for us to count on them against Krang and Shredder."

"Leonardo is right." Donatello nods. "What kind of bout is this going to be?"

"They didn't tell us nada, bro." Michelangelo shakes his head.

"I guess we'll just have to stick to our trustworthy Ninja weapons." Leonardo draws his katana.

"You sure sound confident, Leonardo." Raphael rolls his eyes.

"Big talk for the one who's pretty much laid the challenge."Donatello replies sarcastically.

"Let's show those alien rebeloids what we Turtles are made of!" Michelangelo punches the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Let's see... which way was the Turtles Lair again?" Zach wonders as he walks through the NYC sewers.

Eventually, he reaches the Lair.

"STOP, YOU FIEND!" someone grabs Zach by the throat.

"H-help!" Zach pleads.

"You're trying to steal something, weren't you?" the stranger who grabbed his throat yelled at him.

"Casey, let him go." April enters the living room after hearing all the commotion.

"You know him, April?" he looks at her.

"He's a friend of ours and the Turtles." she explains.

He releases him and Zach grabs his heart gasping for air. He certainly wasn't expecting this kind of reception at the Lair.

"Glad you could make it, Zach." Splinter extends his hand and helps Zach get back to his feet. "Are you sure you weren't followed here?" he asks him.

"100% positive, Master Splinter." Zach smiles reassuringly.

"Zach, this is Casey Jones. A vigilante who's friends with the Turtles." April explains.

"Why does he wear a hockey mask?" Zach frowns.

"I... really don't know." April laughs nervously.

"Do I need a reason to?" Casey raises his eyebrow.

"Yes, you do." Zach nods and so do Splinter and April, although not as blatantly.

"Well, then. Why do you dress like a poor kid with no money to buy a Turtles' costume?"

April tries to hold in her laughter.

"Hey! I'm the Fifth Turtle!" Zach's face turns red with anger and embarrassment... mostly the latter.

Splinter clears his throat to get everyone's attention. After all, he brought both Zach and Casey here because there were important matters to discuss.

"Casey. Zach." he begins. "Neither one of you was able to contact the Turtles, were you?"

"Nope." Casey shakes his head.

"No, sensei." Zach lowers his head.

"Neither were April or I." Splinter sighs. "You've mentioned Bebop and Rocksteady were looking for the Turtles as well, didn't you, Zach?

"Yes, Master Splinter." Zach lifts his head.

"So this means our enemies don't know where they are either." Splinter scratches his chin. "On one hand this means they didn't hurt the Turtles. On the other hands, we don't know where they are in Dimension X." Splinter's expression becomes one of worry.

"So, what can we do, Splinter?" April asks.

"We could use the trans-dimensional portal, but I'm afraid I don't know how to use it." Splinter admits in defeats. "But my instinct tells me that Shredder and Krang are up to something and might try to take over Earth again. If the Turtles aren't here, then we must fight in their place and protect Earth."

"Count me in, Splinter." Casey draws his baseball bat. "Even alien warlords and highly trained Ninjas must obey the law!"

"How are we supposed to fight them, though?" April asks. "You're highly trained, Splinter. And Casey, despite not being a Ninja can use his brawn, but what about me or Zach?"

"Hey, miss April!" Zach takes offence. "What do you mean by that?"

April just rolls her eyes. No point in arguing with a teenager who's unaware of the harsh reality.

"You can use your position as top Channel Six reporter to alert the masses, April." Splinter points out.

"I'm afraid I'm no longer the channel's top reporter, though." she sighs.

"What happened?" Casey scratches his head.

"Burne is tired of my Turtle stories and now let's Vernon handle the top stories and the prime time news broadcasts."

"But the Turtles always gave the channel high ratings." Splinter raises his eyebrow.

"You know how Burne loves the guys so much..." April rolls her eyes.

"Man, the Turtles get too much flack while many criminals get away easily." Casey clenches his fist.

"This does make things harder." Splinter scratches his chin. "But you must not give u, April. Talk to your boss and keep on insisting."

"I'll try. But he's not exactly a good listener, you know." April replies dryly.

"What about me, sensei?" Zach asks eagerly.

"As a kid, you can blend in the crowds easily. And you're also harder to find if you need to hide from someone. You can play the "spy" role, more or less."

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help the Turtles." Zach gives Splinter thumbs up.

"Now, we must split and look over the city for any kind of suspicious activity by Shredder, Krang or Bebop and Rocksteady." Splinter says. The rest nod in agreement.

* * *

NYC is full of warehouses. Some of them abandoned. And we all know what kind of people those attract, don't we?

"Boss!" Bebop announced as he enters the warehouse.

"Bebop! Rocksteady" Shredder replies.

"No sign of the Turtles, boss." Rocksteady shakes his head.

"What? Didn't you interrogate their friends?"

"We interrogated that wimpy Vernon last night, as you saw and he knew jack. He also interrogated that annoying teenage fanboy of theirs and he didn't know where they were either." Bebop shrugs.

"Hmm... very weird." Shredder scratches his metal patch. "Does this mean the Turtles are not in the city?"

"Where else could they be, boss? Dimension X?" Bebop chuckles.

"Wait a minute, that's it!" Shredder's eyes widen. "The Turtles had a trans-dimensional portal, last time I've checked. What if they used it to get to Dimension X and planned a surprise attack on the Technodorme?"

"You sure, boss? Seems like quite a stretch to me.." Rocksteady doubts.

"Krang, come in, Krang!" Shredder picks up his inter-communicator.

"What is it Shredder? Why are you on Earth? I need you here!" Krang says angrily.

"I've been looking for the Turtles."

"And I suppose you didn't run into them." Krang rolls his eyes.

"That's correct. Not even their friends know where they are."

"Come again?" Krang's eyes widen. "You don't suppose..."

"Yes." Shredder replies sternly.

"You never know with those amphibians. I'll ask some Foot Soldiers to patrol the surrounding asteroids just in case. Anyway come back. Soon we'll be ready to take over Earth!" he flashes an evil grin.

* * *

It was time. The four brothers left the locker room and walked into a big squared spot in another room. There are stands and they're packed with other rebels who keep whispering and commenting on the Turtles and their appearance. It wasn't just the bar upstairs that had an arena, but so did the underground rebel base as well.

The Turtles wait a few minutes until the lights are on and a loud vocie starts announcing their opponents.

"Fellow warriors. Here's the brave ones who are going to teach these filthy foreign aliens are lesson!" the crowd cheers.

"Filthy aliens?" Michelangelo gets angry. "What about them?"

"We're as alien to them as they are to us, Michelangelo." Donatello explains.

"First!" the announcer resumes. "The Blue Steel: ORVAARRRRRRRR!"

Orvar, the blue tiger, steps in the arena and gets cheered by the crowd.

"Second! The Bandit Lizard: GLENDOWERRRRRRRR!"

The brown lizard lands on the arena by jumping from the rafters. This gets him louder cheers than Orvar.

"Third! The Black Hole of the Neutrino Kingdom: KALLIKRATESSSSSSSSSS!"

The black creature with 4 eyes teleports onto the middle of the arena. Naturally gets cheers as well, but not as loud as the previous two.

"Neutrino Kingdom?" Leonardo scratches his chin.

"He must know our amigos Neutrinos!" Michelangelo cries happily.

"And fourth and last! The Sugar Killer: MOOSCAAAAAA!"

The grey insect looking creature with big bee-like eyes flies into the room and around the stands high fiving a few of its lucky fans.

"The guy's got the pro wrestling spirit." Raphael chuckles.

"ARE YOU REAAAAAAAAAADYYYYYYYYYY! 3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" the announcers last words. And the fight is on.

The crowd is noisy as expected, and obviously the four alien creatures got the home field advantage by far. How good were these rebels, though?

Raphael quickly goes in front of Glendower and draws his sais. As he's about to strike him in the stomach, Glendower quickly disarms Raphael with his knifes. Raphael looks at his hands in disbelief for a few seconds. He didn't expect his opponent to be that fast. Not even Michelangelo was that agile. Glendower drop kicks him on the chest, knocking him down. The crowd lets out a big cheer.

Donatello is more cautious and waits patiently for the right timing to hit Mosca as he flies in circle around him. Donatello times it and quickly tries to smack Mosca with his wooden bo, but to no avail as Mosca quickly flies higher and dodges the shot completely. Donatello looks up at Mosca and sees a pitch black liquid falling down, landing on his eyes. It burns his face and he yells in pain.

"IT'S MOSCA'S ACID SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" the announcer yell in excitement and the crowd goes wild.

"Yuck!" Michelangelo grimaces as he feels nauseous about it.

Kallikrates raises his hand and gives Michelangelo the "c'mon" stance, challenging him for a one on hand fight.

"Mano-a-mano, dude?" Michelangelo smirks. "Bring it on!"

Michelangelo draws his nunchuks and quickly jumps behind Kallikrates. As he tries to clobber him, Kallikrates disappears, using teleportation technique. A few moments later, he shows up again, behind Michelangelo and head-butts him on the back of his head, knocking out Michelangelo.

"IT'S THE STRONGEST HEAD-BUTT IN THE UNIVERSEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the announcer thrills again and the crowd eats it up.

Leonardo is having a hard time blocking Orvar's axe attacks with his twin katanas.

"His swords are as hard as diamond!" Orvar mutters.

"They're not swords..." Leonardo lets out a breather as he blocks another axe strike. "They're katanas." he widens his eyes while staring into Orvar's. Orvar gets annoyed at Leonardo's nerve and kicks him in the stomach, making him jump back. Leonardo quickly regains his composure and dodges Orvar's follow-up with the axe, by rolling away.

"I take it you're the leader." Orvar frowns.

"They chose me. I didn't ask for it." Leonardo replies with a very serious look on his face.

Meanwhile, Raphael is having trouble landing hits on Glendower's body as the lizard creature is too quick and agile for him. Glendower manages to stab Raphael in the abdomen with one of his knives. And as Raphael kneels and grabs his abdomen in pain, Glendower roundhouse kicks him in the face, launching him against the barricade. Raphael feels dizzy and stunned as some of the rebels on the crowd just right behind him shout on his ears and slap him on the head.

"YOU SUCK ASS, ALIEN! YOU SUCK, ASS! GLENDOWER'S GONNA CUT YOU UP AND TURN YOU INTO ALIEN KEBAB OH YEEEEEEEEEEEA!" they chant.

Donatello has even more trouble getting hits on his opponent since he flies. All he can do for now is dodge his opponents "flying acid shit" as the crowd calls it.

Michelangelo is able to get one of his nunchakus around his opponents neck, which shocks the crowd and leaves them at the edge of the seat hoping Kallikrates breaks off of it.

"Do you know the Neutrinos?" Michelangelo asks him.

"What?" Kallikrates jaw drops. Then he grabs Michelangelo by his neck and throws him over his own head, dropping the turtle on the floor. The crowd cheers in relief. Kallikrates looks down at Michelangelo.

"How do you know about the Neutrinos?" Kallikrates asks him angrily. Michelangelo just breaks eye contact and takes advantage of his opponent's distraction to trip him with his nunchakus. Kallikrates only takes a few seconds to get back to his feet, but Michelangelo quickly clobbers him with the nunchakus.

"DID KALLIKRATES JUST HAVE A MOMENT OF HESITATION! IT'S IMPOSSIBLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the announcer shouts in disbelief.

Orvar finally lands a hit on Leonardo, by hitting him with the axe on his right knee, knocking him down and almost breaking the bone.

"OLVAAAAAAARRRRRRR SMAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" the announcer is overjoyed and so is the crowd.

"Damn it..." Leonardo winces in pain as he holds his knee.

Orvar stares at him for a moment, before he raises his axe to give another critical blow. But suddenly, he gets stabbed in the back.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, FOLKS? WHAT A SNEAKY BASTARD!" the announcer fumes and so does the crowd.

Leonardo looks behind Orvar.

"Raphael!" he smiles.

"If I can't take the lizard asshole for now, then let me help you with the blue bad wolf." Raphael chuckles.

Orvar gets back to his feet. He's angry and about to take his anger on Raphael.

"You know, you bleed a lot. Aren't you supposed to be made of steel?" Raphael scratches his head.

Orvar grabs his ax and hits it with all his strength against Raphael's stomach, sending him on a trip to the barricade on the other side of the arena.

"OLVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR SMASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the announcer yells and the crowd start chanting it continuously. Again, the rebels on the stands behind Raphael chant it loudly to his ears, in an attempt to taunt him and drive him crazy.

Suddenly, Mosca charges and flies down fast against Donatello in order to sting him, but Donatello dodges it just in time, which makes the crowd let out a loud "Woooaaaaa!". Mosca tries it again and Donatello dodges it once again as well, but also holds his wooden bo as a baseball bat and hits Mosca on his back, knocking him down. Mosca's body wasn't that strong.

The crowd is starting to boo. The Turtles were starting to turn the tables, so obviously they weren't liking it.

Kallikrates teleports in front of Michelangelo and bites his face. Michelangelo screams in pain, as Kallikrates does not take his sharp teeth off his face.

"IT'S KALLIKRATES' MISTER TEETHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the announcer yells excited and the crowd gets thrilled again.

Blood falls down Michelangelo's face and the pain gets worse and worse. Michelangelo simply can't move, let alone get free of this inhumane bite. Fortunately, Donatello breaks the tortuous bite by sticking his wooden bo under Kallikrates' upper teeth and kicking him strongly on the abdomen. Michelangelo rolls all over the floor wincing in pain and bleeding. He needs a long time out, if not quit the fight. Now it's 4 vs. 3.

"Remember me, wise-guy?" Raphael opens his eyes and sees a knife heading straight into his eyes. Fortunately he evades it just in time. Glendower is back. What could Raphael do to get him off-guard? he was by far the quickest and the most agile of the four alien rebels. For now, all he could do was block his knife shots with his sais.

Leonardo, despite his limping knee, is holding his ground against Olvar. He doesn't have the strength to block his opponent's axe attacks with his katanas anymore, but he can still dodge them fine. Lucky for Leonardo, Olvar's axe was kinda heavy and he needed some balance to swing it. The blue wolf was clearly the slowest of the rebels.

Donatello quickly figured out the time pattern of Kallikrates' teleportation technique, thus avoiding unpleasant surprises. Kallikrates' tried hard to bite Donatello's wooden bo off, but to no avail. After a while, Kallikrate's was out of breath. He didn't have any stamina left, so Donatello decided to hit him several times in a row with his wooden bo as the crowd watched in horror and was about to riot and invade the combat zone, but the security net was strong and couldn't be brought down so easily. Donatello drove his bo right into each of Kallikrates' four eyes, thus blinding him.

Mosca was back in the air dropping his acid expletive, managing to Leonardo on the upper chest and neck. Orvar saw this as an opening to attack, so he swung his axe as hard as he could and hit Leonardo with it on his chest. The crowd's hope was all on Orvar now.

Raphael and Glendower try to outpower each other with their weapons pressing against each other's and both staring each other in the eyes in a battle of egos. half of the crowd was really on the edgy of its seat watching them go.

"BWAHOHOHOOOOOOO!" Raphael's serious expression turns into a goofy one while he rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out. Glendower gets perplexed by this and quickly starts getting overpower by Raphael. The psychological trick worked. Raphael disarms the lizard and kicks him on the chest against the barricade. Raphael looked at the crowd with a smug look on his face as they looked at him fearfully.

"I'd like to see you boys chant funny things now that I'm about to get sarcastic!" he smirks.

Raphael sits on top of Glendower and repeatedly stabs him with his sais turning the lizard's skin into Swiss cheese dropping blood all over the place. Eventually he'd lose consciousness. Raphael looked at the crowd in triumph.

"Ain't I a stinker?" impersonating Bugs Bunny's voice.

The crowd just looks at him in anger and starts screaming and trying to tear now the security nets to get into the combat zone and kill those alien mutant turtles who dared to come into their base and beat their comrades into a bloody pulp.

Leonardo has trouble leaving the floor and getting back on his feet. It's bad enough to try to doge Orvar's heavy axe. But Mosca and its acid expletive was an ever bigger pain to dodge. Basically, it was a "choose your destiny" decision for Leonardo: Get smashed to death by a heavy axe, or get crapped on to death by smelly acid poop. Leonardo seemed to be more concerned about getting crapped on...

But suddenly, a nunchaku flies in Mosca's direction and lands just around his wings. Mosca, being an insect-like creature, if he can't clap his wings, then he can't fly and will fall, which is what happens. He crashes on the floor and Michelangelo weakly goes near him and smacks him with his nunchakus until he goes to sleep.

Orvar looked around him. It was 4 on 1 now. The crowd starts to chant for Orvar in order to encourage him, but how can he take on four opponents? Although giving up was for the cowards, as he believed. Leonardo was on his knees, so Orvar thought it'd be a good idea to at least smash his rival's face to pieces before he died fighting against the other three. At least he'd kill their leader and thus crush their pride. As Orvar is about to connect his axe, Michelangelo's nunchaku flies against his left foot, making him lose his balance and fall on his backside.

"Guys." Leonardo gets to his feet. "Stand back. This is my fight." he smiles.

"Okay, hermano." Michelangelo smiles weakly as he gives him a thumbs up of approval. Michelangelo's face is bloody and scarred from Kallikrates vicious bite.

"You're the boss." Donatello sighs.

"Turn that puppy into a hot dog, fearless leader!" Raphael grins.

Orvar stands up and faces Leonardo. This is it. The final blow. Both hold on to their weapons. The crowd is now silent as if they were in a church or some sort of religious building. Orvar runs towards Leonardo and Leonardo runs towards Orvar. Orvar tries to smash Leonardo's cranium with a side attack, but Leonardo dodges it in time lowering his head. Leonardo then does a back-flick and as soon as he lands, he launches himself at Orvar with the twin katana blades on his hands with his arms stretched as his body spins mid-air. The katanas pierce into Orvar's body and cut his flesh in a blender manner. Orvar screams in pain as he falls back with the katanas stuck inside his stomach. Leonardo walks over to him and takes his katanas off his Orvar's stomach.

The Ninja Turtles face the incredulous crowd. However, after a few seconds of dead silence, the crowd erupts.

"WARRIORS! YOUR WINNERS: THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!" the announcer shouts and the crowd chants their name.

"TMNT! TMNT! TMNT! TMNT!" they chant in unison.

"Looks like we've won them over." Donatello laughs nervously.

"Great. More fans to pester us for autographs." Raphael sighs.

"We told them nobody messes with us Turtles." Michelangelo points at himself proudly.

"We've done our job, guys. I'm proud of you." Leonardo smiles. "Now, let's get Michelangelo some medical help." Leonardo takes Michelangelo's arm and puts it over his back, helping him walk out of the arena. Michelangelo had lost a lot of blood, after all.

"Did you kill your opponent?" Donatello asks Raphael.

"I don't think so. I stopped as soon as he fell asleep." Raphael shrugs.

"Of course." Donatello looks at Glendower as he's assisted by a punch of paramedics trying to regain his consciousness. He lost as much blood or more as Michelangelo." Donatello rolls his eyes.

"Hey, why are you giving me a hard time?" Raphael protests. "Leonardo pretty much murdered that weak wolf." he points at Orvar lying on the floor unconscious with open wounds on his stomach as paramedics watch his pulse.

"Come on. Let's go back to the locker room." Donatello sighs and walks away. Raphael shrugs and follows him.

* * *

"Welcome back!" Krang grins as Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop return to the Technodrome through the trans-dimensional portal.

"Huh.. thanks?" Shredder raises his eyebrow. Krang in a good mood? What is this?

"Krang isn't yellin' at the boss, Bebop." Rocksteady whisper's to Bebop's ear. Bebop just scratches his head.

"It's done." Krang smiles excitedly.

"The fuel? Really?" Shredder's excitement goes up as well.

"Yes. In a few days the Rock Warriors will arrive. And then, we'll be ready to go to Earth and take it over. BWAHAHAHAHA!" Krang does his trademark laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
